


Alex and the extremely fashionable alien accident

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [235]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Alex had never wanted to become a father. Apparently the universe had other plans for him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [235]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Alex and the extremely fashionable alien accident

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **spin-off** sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> If you need to know how Elsie came to be, go read [Negative Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806880)
> 
> Written for this week's COWT #10 M1, with prompt "newborn".

Alex had never wanted to become a father. 

He wasn't against the idea of fatherhood in general – he had a loving family and he loved his fathers – it just wasn't something he was interested in, the same way he had no desire to own a boat or learn how to make pottery. Besides, he had a very clear vision of how his life was going to be and a baby didn't fit in it very well. 

That was absolutely true when he still believed he was going to become one of those super famous fashion designers who spend their lives between Rome, Tokyo and New York, taking care of their fashion houses and whose only legacy is their immortal style – he was still very young, back then, eleven or twelve perhaps – but even later, when he realized that what he really wanted was to _create_ and that he didn't really care for the high fashion world at all, the idea of a baby still sounded preposterous to him.

He liked his freedom and he hated the idea of a baby depending on him so much that he would have to put his life on hold to take care of them. Also, he had Timmy, and Timmy was enough. He filled his life entirely. There was no place for anyone else and Alex liked it that way.

Apparently the universe had other plans for him, but they were so absurd that he refused to acknowledge them. His daughter came to life in a way that should have been impossible, and so Alex decided that he was not going to take into consideration _how_ she was born, but only the fact that she did.

What Elsie really is – against all evidence of the impossible contrary – is an accident. She was not thought of, she was not wanted and most certainly she was not planned. And yet here she is, six months after the single weirdest moment of Alex's entire life. She's real – beautiful and incredible – and, even if he denies everything else, he can't deny her.

Alex loves her, there is no doubt about that. When he got pregnant he thought he was never going to love anything coming out of a uterus he wasn't supposed to have and that he hadn't even asked for. He had felt unable to love anyone who wasn't Timmy even before knowing he was going to give birth, let alone after they told him he was expecting an alien baby from a rift in space and time – or something like that. 

He loves her but she is a setback and he deals with her the way he always deals with setbacks – the only way he knows how – by incorporating her in his plans rather than letting her prevent him from doing what he wants. Timmy does the same thing. He welcomes her disruptive force and redirect it into his everyday tasks. The end results, despite the common starting point, are quite different.

Elsie was four months old – basically still a bean – when Timmy brought her to meet the pigs. Fast forward two months later and she's spending her mornings playing in the mud with piglets running all around and over her, while her father works nearby. Timmy babysits her by taking her with him wherever he goes. There's no animal he doesn't introduce her to, no field he doesn't let her roll around. She's a baby farmer through and through.

Then, there's the time she spends with Alex – usually the afternoons, when Timmy is more likely to do some heavier jobs – and she turns into his little model for Alex's new baby fashion line.

After school, Alex decided to focus exclusively on designing children clothes as they give him more freedom to be extremely creative even outside of the crazy world of haute couture. Not only the costumes he designs are out of this world, but everyday clothes too. As he always says, children need no excuse to dress silly. 

Elsie changes clothes two or three times a day whenever he's with him, like an Hollywood Star. And they are always matching pieces from head to toe, accessories included – that in her case, lacking the reason for a handbag, are her pacifier clip, her bib and the tiny clothes of her stuffed toy. Alex even designed a set of nappy covers to go with most of her tiny little skirts.

Every time he's got an idea for a piece of clothing, he makes it for her first. If she doesn't like it or she's uncomfortable in it, it goes straight in the bin. It's a fail-proof way to quickly understand if something can be sold or not and she's always the cutest baby between Lima and Galena. It's a win-win situation. Alex is really lucky that she doesn't throw many tantrums – but that's probably because she's being part-time raised by farm animals and they don't know what they are, so she doesn't know either.

“I'm not sure we're going to be able to hear anything over the ultrasound my father will produce when he'll see her,” Timmy chuckles as he parks in his fathers' driveway.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because we're bringing him not his granddaughter but a meringue version of her,” Timmy says, getting of the car. “And he will go nuts.”

“She's not a meringue!”

Elsie is sucking at her pacifier like the world depends on it and she looks around, marveling at everything she sees. She's been here before – she comes here every week, actually – but Alex is not sure she can recognize the place yet. Anyway, the moment her eyes lands on Timmy, she starts wiggling in her car seat, demanding to be picked up by the strong arms of her blonde father. The world disappears for her whenever Timmy is nearby. Alex can understands the feeling.

She wears a fluffy dress inspired by a buttercup and a matching headband with tiny little blue flowers sewn on it. There was a pair of shoes too, in the beginning, but they were too elegant and nothing like what Alex wanted to go for. So she's barefoot. Wilder, more like her. She's never gonna touch he ground anyway, eternally moving from one pair of grandparent's arms to the others. Her chubby little legs will be free to steal the show once again.

Timmy presents her to him without comment. Hanging from her father's hands, her skirt inflating around her like a balloon, she does look a little like a meringue. Alex is about to admit that when Leo's voice comes to break the blessed silence.

“The baby is here!” He chirps happily, throwing himself out of the house like the madman he is, his long arms stretched towards Timmy. “Also your son.”

“It's always nice to feel appreciated,” Timmy comments sarcastically.

“Tell me about it, I'm not even here,” Alex groans.

Leo ignores them both and snatches Elsie from Timmy's hands, kissing her on her chubby cheeks. He's never been like this with his own children, but things are different with her. Leo can play with her and spoil her, keep her awake as long as she wants to be awake because he knows that he can give her back to her parents the moment she starts crying, so his enthusiasm actually makes sense, considering it's him they're talking about. “Blaine, hurry up! She's a meringue!”

Blaine finally joins them as they enter the house. He has the decency to greet both Timmy and Alex before turning towards the baby, even if she's leaning towards him, jumping up and down in Leo's arms to catch her granddad's attention. “What do we have here?” Blaine smiles at her. “Is this a cupcake or a bonbon? Where is Elsie?”

Elsie doesn't understand a thing he's saying but she's in love with his voice, so she lets go of her pacifier – that actually comes out of her mouth with a _pop!_ sound – and starts laughing.

Blaine strokes her head, affectionately. “Is everything fine?” He asks Timmy and Alex.

“You mean us or the alien baby?” Timmy jokes.

“Both.”

“We sleep at night and she hasn't eaten any cow yet, so things are peachy,” Timmy nods. “I'd say we deserve an A+++ in parenting the E.T.”

“Would you stop, please?” Alex glares at him, but he smirks to show he's not really mad.

Timmy chuckles. “Sorry. Anyway, she pees and she poops and she drinks a shitload of milk. Everything's actually pretty good, I promise.”

“Good. So she can come with me for a while, right?” Leo says as Elsie closes and opens her hands towards them. “Yes, let's say hi to granddad Blaine,” Leo coos, making a silly voice as he walks to the staircase. “Let's say hi to everybody. We've got important things to do.”

Alex swore to himself that he was never going to be one of those apprehensive fathers who don't let their children out of their sight and never let anybody else hold them, and yet his heart starts beating faster when he sees Leo walking upstairs with Elsie in his arms. He knows it's stupid because Leo can be annoying but he's not a danger to anybody -- let alone to a child he so obviously adores -- still he doesn't feel alright knowing she's not where he can see her. Alex is too proud to show it, though. In fact, he looks away, trying to act nonchalant.

He fails, but only because Blaine seems to have a sixth sense for these kind of things. He always knows how you feel, even if you have the perfect poker face and you don't show it at all. It's one of his superpowers, obviously, something he developed with time as a cope mechanism to survive his utterly crazy life.

“Don't worry, love, he is probably going to take some selfies with her,” Blaine reassures him. “He's been talking so much about her on his site that if he doesn't show a picture of two, his fans are going to wait for him in a parking lot and beat him to death.”

Alex blinks and then he does something he usually would rather die than doing. “Don't show her face!” He calls after Leo, some of his Italian heritage surging up in his voice as he actually screams from the bottom of the stairs. “You're too famous for that!”

Leo comes back and shows up on top of the stairs, the baby in his arms playing with his wild curls. “I was actually thinking about showing her dress and headpiece, maybe” he smirks. “It's good publicity, right? Some of my fans are starting to have kids too.”

Alex looks at him, trying to find a reason to stop him but having people on the internet wearing your clothes is how you sell them nowadays. “Fine!” He gives in. “But if someone's gonna show up at my house because of those photos, I'm going to kill you, Leo.”

Alex realizes that this is the longest and most honest single sentence he has ever said to Leo since they know each other. They usually exchange only two-syllables words as they dance around each other, trying not to interact at all. For a moment, he's afraid Leo's gonna take it badly and they will fight. Surprisingly enough, though, Leo smirks. “Promise!” He chuckles. “Now, let us go, please, our big audience awaits us.”

Alex looks at him disappearing upstairs and then he slowly turns to look at Timmy and Blaine, who are actually smiling. “What just happened?”

“That's my father when he's happy,” Timmy explains to him. “It's a rare occurrence but sometimes it happens.”

“And he's got a little bit of proxy baby brain,” Blaine adds. “Just go with the flow, love. There's nothing else to do.”

And as per usual, Alex does.


End file.
